PIO PIO PI
by Naleeh
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si...? Tamaki y Haruhi son periquitos y les ponen un cajón para criar. [TamaHaru] R


**PIO PIO PI**

Tamaki era un periquito. Un periquito amarillo chillón de mejillas azul eléctrico. Era además un periquito soltero. Porque todo el mundo sabe que, los periquitos, cuando encuentran pareja es para toda la vida... Y Tamaki estaba solo en una jaula de 43cm cuadrados.

Tenía todo lo que un periquito hogareño podía necesitar: agua del grifo con pastilla descalcificadota, alpiste de caja de cartón comprado en la pajarería del pueblo, servilletas en el suelo para no mancharlo... Dos palos, un columpio y un espejo. Además que de vez en cuando, le ponían una hoja de lechuga fresca cogida con una pinza de tender la ropa. Y así, Tamaki era feliz.

Se pasaba el día cantando "Pio pio pi" y "Pio pio pi" porque el "Pio pio pa" era lo que hacían los canarios de la vecina. Y él era un periquito con clase.

Le gustaba arreglarse las plumas y tenerlas siempre ordenadas e impecables. Su dueño le había enseñado a decir "guapo" que era una palabra magnífica y la repetía cada dos por tres, cuando no lanzaba besos al aire. Porque también le habían enseñado a hacerlo. El resto del tiempo lo ocupaba mirándose en el espejo, diciéndole "guapo" al periquito reflejado, que era realmente un periquito guapísimo y le daba besos. Por que era tan encantador que no podía evitarlo.

Tamaki era, en efecto, un periquito feliz, el rey de la jaula; no necesitaba nada más.

Entonces, un horrible día de tormenta en el que se lo dejaron olvidado en la galería, el viento trajo consigo a otro periquito que cayó en el terrazo de aquel balcón.

Al principio, Tamaki no le prestó ninguna atención porque no solía atender a cualquier otro pájaro que no estuviera encerrado en una jaula... Pero entonces ocurrió. Cuando su dueño se dio cuenta de que sus valiosas plumas podrían mojarse, corrió a entrarlo dentro de casa. Allí también vio al otro animalillo y lo socorrió. No ocurriéndosele mejor idea que meterlo en la jaula con él.

El nuevo periquito de color azul claro, cabeza blanca y motas negras estaba muy asustado. Se quedó en un rincón de la jaula con sobrealiento e inmóvil. Tenía el plumaje alborotado y desastroso. Todo lo contrario a su estado de ánimo, que resultó ser, en todo caso _taciturno. _

Tamaki no creyó que se fuera a quedar por mucho tiempo y que de la misma forma con la que había entrado por la puerta, podría salir y marcharse con el resto de pájaros normales que vuelan en bandada. Pero el periquito se quedó. Así que con el paso de los días, Tamaki pensó que podría adiestrarlo y enseñarle a decir "guapo", dar besos al espejo y saltar de palo en palo con continuo desespero. Sin embargo el nuevo periquito siguió siendo igual de callado y calmado. Lo máximo que hacía era subirse al columpio y mecerse suavemente. El resto del tiempo lo pasaba mirando a Tamaki con sus ojos relucientes, como si pensara que era un bicho raro y no fuera normal que saltara frenético y lanzara besos al aire como un poseso. Cuando no hacía esto, simplemente lo ignoraba.

El nuevo periquito era muy joven, así que en un principio al dueño le costó distinguir si era macho u hembra. Pero tras unas cuantas semanas, el color de la naricilla sobre el pico se volvió de un tono marrón en lugar de azulado. Era una hembra. La llamaron Haruhi por haber entrado en una tormentosa tarde de primavera.

La convivencia entre los dos periquitos fue algo caótica. Haruhi era todo lo contrario a Tamaki, y aunque se acostumbró a su presencia, terminaba agobiándola. Sobre todo cuando se empeñaba en acercarse demasiado para colocarle bien las plumas que ella siempre había llevado desordenadas. No le gustaba que un pájaro extraño se tomara esas confianzas... Así que cada vez que lo veía lanzarse hacia ella en uno de sus saltos frenéticos de palo a palo, ella comenzaba a revolotear huyendo de él.

Al dueño esto comenzó a preocuparle seriamente y pensó en la salud de Haruhi. Más que nada era porque podría terminar haciéndose daño en alguna de sus maniobras evasivas.

Ambos pajarillos encontraron la solución una mañana después de que les asearan la jaula. La dividieron en dos con una nueva pared de barrotes. No obstante, fue una solución errónea.

Tamaki, el periquito rey que todo lo poseía, se vio privado del columpio y de uno de los palos. El espejo no era suficiente para él. Pero lo que más le afectó fue que lo separaran de Haruhi, que ahora estaba mucho más tranquila y muy conforme con la parte de la jaula que le había tocado.

Tamaki le había contado muchas cosas a Haruhi y le cantaba siempre que podía su "Pio pio pi", nunca lo había pensado, pero tener un pájaro de compañía en la misma jaula era algo que le gustaba y lo entretenía. Pero ahora que no se podía acercar a todas sus pertenencias, ni lanzarles besos o decirles "guapo" comenzó a encontrarse bastante alicaído. Se iba a un rincón de la jaula en el suelo y sencillamente se deprimía. Algo que el dueño no consideraba nada normal en él...hasta entonces. Así que volvió a preocuparse, esta vez por el periquito amarillo chillón.

El dueño de Tamaki y Haruhi, una tarde reunido con sus familiares, se puso a hablar del tema como quién puede hacerlo sobre la forma de abrir un cartón de leche. Todos lo escucharon con poco interés pero terminaron decantándose por la idea de: "Si son macho y hembra lo que les hace falta es un nido para criar". Al principio dudó de que esto fuera bueno, pero después pensó que tal vez sería una forma de que se llevaran bien si no acababan con la cabeza incrustada entre los barrotes en el intento.

Así pues, el mismo día en que les juntaron de nuevo, quitando aquella pared de hierros picoteados, apareció en un lateral de la jaula, donde antes se encontraba una puerta, una entrada a una especie de caja de madera. Una caja oscura y profunda. Además de esta extraña instalación también colocaron un recipiente con "pelo blanco" (comprado en una pajarería).

Ambos animales permanecieron un buen rato mirándose con indecisión y vigilando a estos trastos con notable desconfianza. Había que ir a investigar de qué se trataba... Pero Tamaki no estaba muy seguro de que aquella "cueva" oscura fuera un nuevo juguete para decirle "guapo". Por lo tanto sólo le lanzó algún que otro beso desde el extremo opuesto de la jaula.

Haruhi permaneció totalmente pasiva.

Al rato, Tamaki comenzó a sentir en él un espíritu aventurero y empezó a caminar por uno de los palos hasta llegar a la apertura redonda de la caja de interior tenebroso. Pero así que llegaba al final del palo, se daba media vuelta y volvía a retirarse. Y así repitió esta acción de "recorre el palo de lado a lado", cada vez más deprisa, hasta que pareció que se había vuelto loco. Sobre todo cuando la acompañaba lanzando besos al aire, ladeando la cabeza y piando un "charra que te charra".

Y es que a Tamaki no le gustaban los lugares oscuros ni tétricos. Eso era para los murciélagos y otros seres ciegos, y como ya habíamos mencionado antes, Tamaki era un periquito con clase, de clima tropical. Lo que necesitaba eran rayos de sol... Que lo sacaran al balcón. ¿En qué estaba pensando su dueño poniéndoles un cajón oscuro?

Haruhi fue más inteligente que él. Cuando no pudo soportar más la agobiante situación de tener que presenciar a Tamaki volviéndose majareta, tomó la iniciativa y acabó colándose a través de la abertura redondeada, que daba al cajón oscuro. Fue una buena idea porque la aisló completamente del mundo; de Tamaki; de sus "charra que te charra" y movimientos frenéticos de cabeza. Si volvía a escuchar "guapo" una vez más acabaría por sufrir un ataque cardíaco. Pero la paz que consiguió solamente le duro aproximadamente unos cinco minutos. Justo el tiempo que Tamaki necesitó para armarse del valor que necesitaba e ir a socorrerla. ¡Oh sí, fue un rescate! Porque esa cosa oscura no podía ser nada buena y dado Haruhi estaba muy callada (como siempre), era lo más probable que la habitación lúgubre la hubiera engullido.

Aquella solución por parte del periquito amarillo chillón, fue la peor que se le podía haber ocurrido, sin duda. Los dos pájaros no cabían en un lugar tan estrecho si uno de ellos no dejaba de batir las alas. Comenzó una pelea por la ocupación del espacio a ciegas, en la que se escuchaban más que nada piados estridentes y un revoltijo de plumas, picos y patas.

Finalmente, y más que nada por pavor a la oscuridad, Haruhi se quedó con el espacio interior del cajón-nido, y Tamaki no tuvo más remedio que salirse fuera. Si no sabía estarse quieto, la convivencia ahí dentro era imposible.

Pero a los pocos segundos no le importó mucho su derrota. Encontró una nueva diversión: El pelo blanco.

En lugar de prepararse el nido confortable, como harían la mayor parte de los pájaros y dejarse llevar por su instinto de macho-camacho, él lo que hizo fue jugar. Primero se acercó cantándole tímidamente el "pío pío pi". Luego le lanzó unos cuantos besos, y tras decirle "guapo" al menos siete veces, comenzó a sacarlo del recipiente y a pasearlo por toda la jaula, arrastrándolo y deshilachándolo. Se sentía galante y triunfante con aquel matojo de pelos en el pico.

Haruhi se asomó una sola vez al exterior para contemplar a su compañero con lo que un humano habría identificado como "la barba de Santa Claus", pegada a su plumaje con restos de una pera demasiado madura... Y que posiblemente, su fermentación, era uno de los motivos por los cuales Tamaki hacía el pichorras todo el día. En definitiva: le dio miedo y se volvió al cajón-nido.

Cuando el dueño regresó y fue a visitar a sus dos peculiares mascotas, encontró la jaula hecha un adefesio. Tamaki estaba enredado y pegajoso entre pelo blanco y compota de fruta. Había restos de pelo pegajoso por toda la jaula, y daba la sensación de que Spiderman había pasado por allí. Y Haruhi no estaba.

Primero se asustó... Un poquito. Pero tras darle unos toquecitos al cajón, el periquito azulado salió al exterior y a la jaula en si. No le extrañó que se hubiera escondido de semejante percal. Él también lo habría hecho.

Suspiró resignado y comprobó que el pelo no había sido una buena idea. Pero no les quitó el cajón-nido, porque había visto que servía de búnker a Haruhi.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, las estancias de Haruhi escondida en su pequeño habitáculo oscuro se hacían más y más largas. Ya casi no salía a dormir al exterior, meciéndose en su columpio. Y Tamaki acabó por deprimirse otra vez, sintiéndose solo en compañía. Se fue al rincón.

Por segunda vez en su vida, viendo que le quedaba grande eso de ejercer de psicólogo-veterinario de periquitos, el dueño de los pájaros volvió a pedir consejo a algunos de sus amigos que ya habían tratado con avecillas anteriormente. Obtuvo respuestas de lo más variopintas, pero siguió unas que aunque le resultaron absurdas en un principio, tal vez no lo fueran teniendo en cuenta el carácter de sus dos pájaros.

"Pon un huevo falso para que lo incuben." Ése era uno de los simples principios a seguir, si quería que, en el mejor de los casos, esos dos periquitos terminaran por procrear. ¿Estúpida, verdad? Se suponía que al ver el huevo de plástico, serían tan lerdos como para creer que era suyo. Así pues lo incubarían, florecería en ellos un instinto paternal y acabarían por poner huevos de verdad.

A esto se le sumó la idea de "Deben de tener una buena alimentación. Ponles barritas y vitaminas de miel que están re-ricas". Y también lo hizo.

Lo de las barritas de alpiste con miel fueron un gran descubrimiento en la variada alimentación de Tamaki (alpiste, lechuga y fruta poca). Se volvió aún más loco de lo que estaba. Hiperazucarado. Edulcorado. Eléctrico. Hasta el punto en que dejó de picotear las frutas y hojas de lechuga que le dejaban. Como efectos aprendió a colgarse del techo como un murciélago y hasta hacía ademanes de dar volteretas. Al menos de ésta forma no se pringaba con la pera, pero Haruhi temía que si se encorvaba mucho para dar volteretas acabara por tener joroba. Tal vez Tamaki no era consciente de que un periquito cheposo ya no resultaba tan "guapo".

Aunque lo cierto es que le dio bastante igual, ya se había acostumbrado a él. Después de picotear un poquito las barritas no le parecieron gran cosa. Ella prefería el alpiste seco de caja de toda la vida.

Pero, cuando aquel día en que éstas otras novedades fueron introducidas en su vivienda de 43cm cuadrados y un cajón-nido, la periquita entró en su búnker de aislamiento particular y ahí halló el huevo de plástico.

Lo miró desconfiada con sus ojillos reluciendo en la penumbra, mientras los charra-que-te-charra de Tamaki, se oían en el exterior. Se acercó algo cohibida y le dio un picotazo.

Plástico puro. Como el de las bolitas del espejo que besaba su compañero.

A ella no se las daban con queso. Ese huevo no era suyo. Y era lo suficientemente perspicaz para saber que los machos no ponían huevos, menos de plástico. Tan sólo los pollitos de plástico pueden poner huevos de plástico. Así pues si no era ni de ella, ni de Tamaki y le estaba ocupando espacio en su cajón-nido, debía desaparecer. Rodándolo por el suelo con el pico lo quiso sacar fuera. Finalmente cuando llegó a la abertura, lo tiró abajo. Al ser de plástico y bastante gordo, no se chafó ni se coló por los barrotes. Sencillamente se quedó ahí.

Y Tamaki lo vio.

_Su _Haruhi (obviamente todo lo que está dentro de la jaula, al ser el rey de la jaula, le pertenece. Así que ella también es de su propiedad) acababa de sacar de ahí dentro un objeto de forma redondeada. ¿Un juguete que le había estado ocultando durante todo este tiempo? Se acercó a investigar, dando alguna que otra voltereta por el camino y cantando un alegre "pío pío pi", ansioso por saber de qué se trataba. Fuera lo que fuese sería suyo, obviamente. Aunque hubiera salido de la habitación de las tinieblas.

Cuál fue su sorpresa que, al estar justo al lado, descubrió que no era una bolita como las de su espejo, o un cascabel sin sonido, o tiza para limarse el pico... No, no... ¡Esto era muchísimo más serio!

¡Un huevo!

Aunque nunca hasta entonces había tenido oportunidad de ver uno, sabía lo que significaba. ¡Haruhi había puesto un huevo¡Iba a ser padre! Su instinto de periquito casero amaestrado no podía equivocarse. ¿Cómo si no podía explicar su amor hacia esa cosita blanca y ovalada? Obviamente era un amor paternal.

Le dio besos, lo picoteo con suavidad, le cantó su mejor repertorio de canciones, le trajo lechuga para que comiera y le dijo "guapo" mientras llevaba la lechuga seca de un lado a otro, pensando cuál sería el mejor sitio para dejársela. Acabó por ponérsela encima.

Pero había un problema (o no). Había visto a Haruhi tirarlo cajón abajo. ¿Significaba eso que...¿Qué significaba? Después de pegarse varios minutos ladeando la cabeza, no cayendo en la cuenta de que lo que tenía delante era un trozo de plástico envuelto en lechuga, llegó a la conclusión de que Haruhi había comprendido su terror al lado oscuro, y se lo había lanzado para que pudiera ayudarle a incubarlo. Porque ellos eran unos periquitos con clase, de mentalidad moderna, y debían turnarse en su cometido.

Pensado y hecho. Tamaki se ahuecó las plumas de las alas y el culo y se plantó sobre el huevo envuelto en lechuga, dándole su calor al más puro estilo de gallina clueca. Incluso cerró los ojos dejando escapar leves piados, pensando en lo "guapo" que debía ser un hijo suyo. En todo lo que le iba a enseñar cuando saliera del cascarón, y en lo mucho que le iba a querer Haruhi.

La periquita, a la que le parecía muy extraño que el otro se estuviera tan callado y no se escuchara ningún sonido revolucionario en el exterior, asomó la cabeza para ver qué hacía y de paso, tal vez, salir del todo a comer algo. Lo que vio la dejó completamente anonadada. El periquito amarillo estaba al pie de la jaula en posición super-papá-clueco. Pensó que estaba loco por ponerse así por un trozo de plástico (hay que tener mucha imaginación y ser muy tonto) y lo ignoró.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, el huevo supuso una transformación en la convivencia de ambos periquitos y el ambiente de la jaula. Tamaki se volvió mucho más calmado y cuidadoso, poniendo toda su atención en el huevo de plástico y dejando respirar a Haruhi. Así pues casi todas sus extravagancias iban dirigidas a "su hijo" y no a ella, volvía a sentirse en plenitud.

Esto fue lo que provocó que a la semana, Haruhi saliera más veces al exterior y volviera a dormir en su columpio, meciéndose suavemente, mientras que Tamaki se quedaba en el suelo cobando. Sin importarle que ella se despreocupara completamente de su función como madre. A él le gustaba ese trabajo. Su vida parecía tener un nuevo sentido. Lo proyectaba todo en torno al huevo. Eran una familia feliz.

Un soleado medio día del mes de Julio, su dueño los sacó al balcón, que era algo que no hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Además, tuvo la genial idea de ponerles dentro de la jaula una bañera con agua fresca. Esto a Tamaki le gustaba mucho, y Haruhi aún no había tenido la oportunidad de remojarse las plumas y chapotear. Era esa bañera de plástico naranja, una de las cosas que los diferenciaba de unos simples canarios de clase media. Ellos podían permitirse el lujo. Trató de cultivar la mente de su compañera con estas ideas, sin embargo, ella no le prestó mucha atención. Desconfiada, únicamente se acercó ahí para beber un poco y listo.

Pero ahora Tamaki tenía un nuevo discípulo: su hijo-huevo. Quién, aunque aún no había salido del cascarón aún con todas las semanas que habían pasado, seguía siendo su centro de atención y dedicación total. Él nunca se negaba a nada. Llevaba sus genes.

Le costó un buen rato arrastrar el huevo con el pico por toda la jaula y rodarlo por la pared de la bañera, hasta que consiguió echarlo dentro con un pequeño "choff".

Él huevo se hundió como una piedra.

Tamaki no se preocupó por esto y Haruhi menos. Siguieron haciendo viajes a la bañera, cada uno para lo suyo: Uno para salpicar y remojarlo todo en plan aspersor, y la otra para humedecerse el pico.

Cuando el sol aquel día comenzó a retirarse, el dueño de ambos recogió la jaula y para su sorpresa descubrió algo que ya tenía muy olvidado: el huevo de plástico al fondo del agua, ya bastante sucia, hay que añadir. Hacía mucho tiempo de aquello, del día en que les puso el falso huevo. Sencillamente un día desapareció. Como tampoco pusieron ninguno más, los tomó por un caso perdido (no le extraño dado el carácter de los dos) y supuso que ése se lo habrían comido o vete a saber qué. No se fijó jamás en que Tamaki se ponía a incubar algo en el suelo de la jaula. Él pensó que el hecho de estar pegado al suelo, formaba ya parte de esa nueva tendencia suya a deprimirse en un rincón.

Les volvieron a asear la jaula y les retiraron la bañera naranja. Con ella desapareció el huevo... ¡Y no sólo eso! El dueño que había visto que Haruhi ya no usaba el cajón para dormir, y ahora hacía vida normal en el columpio y los palos, quitó también el nido de madera.

Los dos pájaros se quedaron sin sus más valiosas pertenencias. Solos en una jaula de 43cm cuadrados. Una sin su adorable y reconfortante refugio. El otro sin lo que creía que daba sentido a su existencia: Su hijo. El hijo de él y Haruhi... Ese huevo que aún no se había abierto... Del que iba a salir un periquito guapísimo...

Se había ido. Ya no podría enseñarle a chapotear en el agua, ni a pelar el mijo y el alpiste, a comer la lechuga que nunca probó, a mirarse en el espejo, dar besos, decir "guapo" que era una palabra fantástica. Ahora sólo estaba Haruhi. Su primera alumna, su segunda más preciada posesión que inmediatamente pasó a ser la primera. Y pensó, que tal vez ese amor que sentía por ella debía ser similar al que había tenido por su primer hijo-huevo.

Olvidándose de él en un pis-pas, se acercó a la periquita y volvió a centrar en ella toda su atención. Convirtiéndola nuevamente en su mundo. Sólo que en esta ocasión, en vez de asustarla saltando frenéticamente hacia ella, agitando con desespero sus alas y lanzándole besos, optó por esa tranquilidad que había adquirido gracias a la sabia experiencia.

Con cuidado se acurrucó a su lado y comenzó a rascarle la cabeza con el pico, ordenándole las plumas suavemente. Y Haruhi, por primera vez, se sintió reconfortada con aquel gesto suyo y se dejó hacer. Pensando que también podía acostumbrarse a ello.

¿Será este un primer paso hacia el amor?

* * *

_Epílogo:_

Unos enormes ojos color café se asomaron a la jaula. Ninguno de los dos periquitos se turbó con su presencia, pues ya estaban muy habituados a los seres humanos. Aunque no se tratara de su dueño, estaban muy acostumbrados a otras personas, que eran quienes les aseaban la jaula.

Los observaron con vivaracha curiosidad, mientras les hablaban con suavidad y les decían "guapo" una y otra vez.

Se llenó de satisfacción cuando el amarillo chillón respondió con la misma palabra.

-¡Es muy listo! -se sorprendió al oírlo. -¿Sabe decir algo más¿cómo se llama? - preguntó impaciente, volviéndose a su hermano que despreocupado trataba de leer un libro.

-No tienen nombre. -contestó, casi con pesadez. (Miente!)

-¿No? - inquirió algo triste. -¿Puedo ponerles yo uno? El amarillo debería llamarse Flix y el azul Dolly.

El dueño de ambos periquitos levantó la vista del libro, contemplando a su hermana revolotear en torno a la jaula.

-Fuyumi-neesan, si no dejas de dar vueltas te marearás, y ellos también. -le dijo solamente.

-¿Eh? ... Kyôya¿No dijiste que les ibas a poner un nido? Recuerdo el día que lo comentaste en la comida. -siguió a lo suyo, sin dejar de rodear la jaula una y otra vez.

El chico terminó por incorporarse y acudir donde su hermana.

Contempló a los dos periquitos pensativo. Tamaki ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con curiosidad. Como si esperaba que aprobara otra vez la idea de ponerles el cajón de madera. Siempre había sido un pájaro idiota. Dependía de él para todo. Por eso el nombre le venía como anillo al dedo.

Medio sonrió al verlos juntos. Después de todo, habían terminado llevándose bien, que era lo que había buscado desde un principio.

-Aún era demasiado pronto. Tal vez para la próxima primavera.

Y como si lo hubieran entendido, ambos periquitos se pusieron a cantar un alegre "pío pío pi".

**Fin.

* * *

**

_Si has leído hasta aquí, acabas de ser testigo de la chorrada más monumental que he escrito hasta ahora XD Un fic experimental al cien por cien, que surgió una noche en la que estábamos hablando de meter a Haruhi con Tamaki en un armario... ¡Y a ver qué pasaba! Hay algunas parejas que necesitan medidas drásticas... Así que, de la palabra armario me vino a la cabeza el cajón de cría de los periquitos. De ahí saqué inmediatamente el summary... Y aunque era la peor de todas mis paranoias, me reí tanto (lloré de la risa y hay testigos) que escribí un fic sobre esto. En fin, esa es su historia... ¿Estaré loca?_

_Yo creo que un poco sí (y lo dice tan fresca), porque a pesar de que son periquitos, creo que he mantenido las personalidades... ¡Llevadas al extremo desde luego! Al fin de cuentas es una parodia o algo así. Pero es mi primer y creo que único TamaHaru XD_

_¿Qué pensáis vosotros? A mí me han entrado ganas de comprarme una pareja de periquitos, qué queréis que os diga! XDDDD_


End file.
